narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yagura Kanpa
(real name Yagura Kanpa), was the jinchūriki of Isobu, the Three-Tails and the '|四代目水影|Yondaime Mizukage|lit meaning=Fourth Water Shadow}} of Kirigakure. When the Three-Tails was captured by Akatsuki, it had no host and roamed out in the wild. However, upon his reincarnation, the Three-Tails was resealed within Yagura. When his background is expanded on in The Origin of Kiri!, it is shown what a true hero Yagura was to his people. How from noble origins, he rose up and accepted the title of Mizukage, to help the Land of Water for the better. Background Birth Yagura came to being during the Third Mizukage's reign. Born to Hamon Kanpa and his wife, he was born the grandson of the infamous Sora Kanpa, the first Mizukage. Being the first Kage's grandson, he was a prime candidate to seal the Three-Tailed Turtle within. After the death of Sora's dear friend (who was the beast's previous jinchūriki), Sora elected to seal the beast into Yagura, who was one at the time. It was for his own protection, and an even deeper motive of Sora. Sora sealed his once upon a time foe into Yagura, hoping that his grandson would become an even better Mizukage than ever he ever was, and restore the Land of Water to its former glory. Rise to Kage Reign (Legend) During his reign as Mizukage, the village reinforced its nickname as by the barbaric ritual where Academy Students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate. The practice was discontinued when an entire graduating class of students was massacred by a young . It is also likely that Yagura was the Mizukage whom Zabuza tried to assassinate when he revolted. Yagura was known to have no tolerance for any form of treachery against the village, and commends Kisame Hoshigaki for eliminating betrayers like , a traitorous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Despite his tyrannical reign, many in Kirigakure feared that Yagura was being manipulated, a fear which was confirmed by Ao via the Byakugan he later with Kisame learning that Obito Uchiha was behind it. However, the village was already reputed as the "Bloody Mist" long before Obito took control of Yagura's mind. Actual Reign Revolt and Obito Death Personality Yagura is very formal, outspoken and composed in an almost diplomatic manner as seen when he welcomed Naruto on behalf of all the jinchūriki and tailed beasts. He does, however, have an exuberant and defensive side as seen by his exasperated outburst at Naruto Uzumaki for thinking he was a weak child who had died before experiencing the world as well as ignoring what he was saying. Appearance Despite his height, and child-like appearance, Yagura was an adult male with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Abilities Yagura was a powerful shinobi, befitting his role as Mizukage. After his reincarnation and serving as one of Tobi's Six Paths of Pain, Yagura is seen with both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Combining the perceptual and predictive abilities of the former with the shared field of vision ability of the latter, allowed Yagura to use his attacks in a more precise and coordinated fashion as well as react to enemy attacks more efficiently, both individually and in conjunction and with the other jinchūriki. He wields what resembles a large, hook-ended staff with one end being larger than the other. A green flower is also located on the larger end. By incorporating this tool into his Water Release ninjutsu, Yagura is able to create mirrors that can reflect enemy attacks. He can also use this staff in many other ninjutsu of his. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Three-Tails' jinchūriki, Yagura is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. He was also one of the few people mentioned by Danzō Shimura to have achieved full control over their respective beast. On his reincarnation he displayed a partial transformation into the Three-Tails, being able to manifest one of its tails. Furthermore, when attacked and immobilised by B's clone, Yagura transformed into his Version 2 form to escape being sealed. In this form Yagura was able to perform Coral Palm, a technique which makes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilises them. When forced to transform into his full Three-Tails form, Yagura was able to move with both tremendous speed and force by simply curling himself up into a ball. Yagura is also able to use the Tailed Beast Ball in this form. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yagura was reincarnated by to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, where he was mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that Tobi had turned the reincarnated jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a Chakra Receiver embedded into their body. Yagura later travelled together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the reincarnated jinchūriki were sent into battle. After the enemy evaded 's attack, Yagura used his Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to counter their attacks; repelling them momentarily. However, when this initial assault failed, he, like the others, unleashes the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Yagura was then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the technique's completion, he managed to escape by adopting his form, where he then proceeds to strike Naruto from behind and covering him in coral. Regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchūriki, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, Yagura charged past the pair towards Naruto. Rallying once again, he along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two Konohagakure jōnin, after Han's previous attack was thwarted by Kakashi. After Son Gokū was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yagura was forced to enter his full Three-Tails form, as Tobi prepared to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball along with the others, the jinchūriki instead resorted to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to then be repelled as the latter adopted his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Yagura evaded the plummeting Seven-Tails by rolling into a ball, before attempting to run over the Nine-Tails. However, he was stopped by the Eight-Tails' grasp, but once freed, the rival beasts regrouped and prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, launching it towards their opponents only to have it diverted by an opposing one. As Naruto attempted to remove the opposition's chakra receivers in the ensuing blast, Naruto entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where Yagura greeted and thanked him for his efforts on behalf of the others. Shocked by Naruto's tearful reaction to his belief that Yagura was a child younger than he was and as such had not experienced the world before dying, he desperately tried to correct Naruto and regain his attention. Once achieved, he introduced himself alongside his tailed beast, Isobu. After Isobu was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yagura and the other jinchūriki's corpses were collected by B and held in the Gyūki's tentacles. With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Yagura and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies start to deconstruct and his soul returned to the afterlife. Trivia * The word means "tower" or "turret". It could also refer to the tombs in the middle ages. Category:Kage